


Gansey was a good boy

by DirtyPaws555



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Blackmail, Bottom Adam, Bottom Ronan, Dom/sub, First Time, Hand Feeding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Minor Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Praise Kink, Richard Gansey III/Aglionby Professors, Richard Gansey III/Aglionby Teachers, Richard Gansey III/Colin Greenmantle, Richard Gansey III/Professors, Richard Gansey III/Teachers, Smut, bottom gansey, good boy Gansey, sub gansey, virgin Gansey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyPaws555/pseuds/DirtyPaws555
Summary: For the first time ever, being good gets Gansey into trouble and it's all of Greenmantle's fault.Or, where Greenmantle convinces the teachers to force Gansey to have sex with them and Ronan and Adam also get involved.





	Gansey was a good boy

Gansey was a good boy. Everyone knew it. His parents were proud of it. His friends made fun of him for it. His professors praised him for it. Gansey knew it too. Amongst the many thoughts and feelings that battled in Gansey’s mind, politeness held the strongest sword. Likely, there would never be a time that Gansey would not take time out of his day to help someone else. It was the Gansey way. He had, in a way, been bred to be this polite creature.

 

It was fine. Gansey never disliked being a well-behaved boy. Being well behaved worked out in Ganseys favor a lot of the time. In return for his kindness, Gansey was given smiles, trust, and connections.  

 

Gansey never thought being good would get him into trouble until it did.

 

This trouble manifested in the ever-present form of his Latin teacher, Colin Greenmantle. Greenmantle, a slimy salesman and collector, and murderer of Nial Lynch, was always looking for new ways to torture the boys that sat in his classroom. Even with this standing fact, Gansey always gave Greenmantle his homework, and he was even polite to the man, although this was only around other students and it was undoubtfully fake.

 

Ganseys trouble started at a conference. Gansey had been oblivious to the changes happening around him that Monday he returned to school. In Greenmantle’s class, students were given a paper to do quietly. Gansey finished swiftly... Gansey stood, striding to the front of the classroom, turning his paper in before anyone else. Normally, Adam would have beat him to the punch, but he was sick and upon Ronan’s insistence, the young man stayed home.  

 

Gansey handed over his paper. Greenmantle took it and Gansey did not miss the cutting smile on Greenmantle’s lips. Gansey decided not to let it unnerve him even though it was unnerving.

 

“You said we can leave after we’re done, is that correct?” Gansey asked.

 

“Ohh, yes,” Greenmantle agreed, thumbing over Ganseys papers. Another student stood up and brought their paper to the front. Greenmantle did not accept the other student papers by hand, he just let the paper be placed neatly on his desk before him.

 

“Thanks then, I’ll see you, next class,” Gansey said as if finishing a business deal. With his possessions in his pocket, Gansey moved towards the door.

 

“Although,” Greenmantle spoke causing Gansey to pause before he could take a step. “I’d be careful if I were you.” Gansey waited for something else to slip from the man's mouth. Gansey considered the man’s threat. Gansey knew there was nothing he could say to Greenmantle’s warning especially with other students listening nearby. So, he decided to cut his losses and exit the classroom, Greenmantle’s face continued to smirk in his peripheral as he left.

 

In the hall, Gansey had no time to puzzle over the meaning of Greenmantle’s words. Despite class being in session, two professors occupied the elongated hall. The moment the men spotted Gansey, their aged hands extended out towards him, urging him to join their conversation. Gansey eagerly accepted. Gansey enjoyed his educated talks with his professors.

 

The professors selected topic was a pleasant one. It was an intellectual and engaging debate on the price of cotton. Gansey slid into the conversation as easily as butter. The men both took Gansey seriously, and at the same time did not but enjoyed the young boys chatter all the same. They were endeared by his knowledge and surprised. Gansey’s ageless nature had this effect on people.

 

One of the professors, Mr. Butner, had begun to take an interest solely in Gansey. His voice had disappeared from the conversation and somehow all that was left were his eyes. The eyes lingered on Gansey even as the boy stopped speaking and began listening to Mr. Humphrey’s side of the conversation.

 

In a slow but sudden way, Mr. Butner reached up and brushed hair out of Gansey’s face. Mr. Humphrey stopped speaking abruptly to watch the spectacle and Gansey became hyperaware. As Mr. Butner dropped his hand, his fingertips scathed the side of Ganseys face and his jawline. Despite the strange interaction, Gansey held firm to his front and laughed good-naturedly.

 

“Was I looking a mess?” Gansey joked. His fake voice thin, Gansey hoped his tone was still reassuring to the men.

 

“I remember when you were just another 14-year-old wandering these halls. Even then you were bright-eyed and ready to take on our curriculum. But now, just look at how grown up you’ve become,” Mr. Butner said. “You are very handsome, did you know that Mr. Gansey?”

 

“I must have got it from my father,” Gansey assured. The boy was terribly unnerved. A professor had never touched him before. Sure, they did some manly pats on the back and arm but….Not this. Was Gansey overthinking it?

 

“Or your mother,” Mr. Humphrey interjected. His eyes unmistakably flickered over Gansey’s form. Gansey could not breathe. Gansey did not appreciate the change in topic. Gansey did not appreciate that that topic so happened to rely on his appearance. Gansey managed a small smile and only a smile. And he smiled. And he smiled.

 

And the bell rang.

 

“Excuse me, gentleman. I believe I forgot my pen in Latin,” Gansey said apologetically but made sure his words sounded final. Students bled into the hallways and Gansey took a step back. Mr. Humphrey caught the boy and laid a hand on Gansey’s shoulder.

 

“Come by my classroom later, will you Gansey? I’ve got a book for you,” Mr. Humphry told him. The professor squeezed to his shoulder. Gansey thought the professor might hear his rapid heartbeat all the way in his shoulder, but he convinced himself that could not be so.  

 

“I’m afraid I can’t. I have a full schedule this afternoon,” Gansey declined politely. “Some other time,” the boy finished with a promise.

 

It took a lot for the kind, giving Gansey to reject an offer. It took a lot for the kind, giving Gansey to eject himself from a conversation in an impolite manner, but he did. Gansey did it because something was very very wrong.

 

Gansey rushed into the Latin classroom and as the last student left. Greenmantle was stacking the student papers.

 

“What did you do,” Gansey managed. Greenmantle looked up and a pleased look spread across his face. Greenmantle sat back in his chair, hands laced together over his flat stomach.

 

“Oh my, Mr. Gansey. How abrupt and unusual of you to interrogate a professor so forcefully,” he mocked.

 

“I know something is wrong. Why are Mr. Humphry and Mr. Butner acting strangely around me,” Gansey demanded.

 

“I think you’ll find that all of your professors will be treating you differently,” Greenmantle mused.

 

“Why,” Gansey demanded again, his voice withering.

 

“I got bored. You see, Aglionby had a teachers conference this last Saturday. Mandatory. Boring. So I decided to play a little,” Greenmantle told the boy.

 

“It was lunchtime and all those old geezers wanted to chat. Unsurprisingly the obsessed bastards began to talk about you. They talked about what a good student you are. How well behaved and how charitable you are and all that fuckery. Naturally, this was annoying since well, you’re a fucking thorn in my side” Greenmantle gestured to the boy.

 

“So I simply interjected with a thought… Is Richard Campbell Gansey so obedient that he would suck a dick if we asked him?” Greenmantle said through a face-splitting grin. Ganseys took great pains not to let his face fall into utter shock.

 

 “At first they acted as if they were disgraced but I got them to come around. I just urged them to imagine you, allowing them to stick their old wrinkly pricks into your ass. They were practically drooling,” Greenmantle explained.

 

“So I threw in a tiny detail of which I am certain is true to set them into motion. Gansey is a virgin. It was like a tented pant convention in that fucking room. So I mused, ah, what would it be like to be his first,” Greenmantle leaned his head back as if he were imagining it himself, although he was just pretending.

 

“None of the professors said anything but it was clear there was an unspoken competition underway. Who gets Gansey’s virginity? Who will be the first to corner everyone’s beloved boy and seduce you. They all know they just have to ask because they know you, the teacher pet, will be at the ready to lick their boots,” Greenmantle finished.

 

“I have a bet of my own. I have a feeling that you will have spread your legs for one of your dear professors by next week. Then? By the end of the month, you’ll be bred by them all,” Greenmantle mused.

 

“That’s not going to happen,” Gansey whispered fiercely.

 

“It will, and you know it,” Greenmantle affirmed. Greenmantle stood from his chair and walked by the boy. He paused as their shoulders became parallel to one another.

 

“I look forward to hearing about your deflowering in the staff room,” Greenmantle mocked and then he left.

 

Gansey stood in the classroom alone for a long time.

 

But not long enough to be late to his next class.

 

 

Gansey told Ronan. Of course, he told Ronan. Naturally, his wild friend was pissed. Ronan began reappearing at school, walking Gansey to class, to lunch, and even to the washroom. When professors approached them Gansey made the excuses and Ronan intimidated them. This tactic kept Gansey safe for a couple of days.

 

Unfortunately, the tactic only worked for so long.

 

“I have an artifact at my home. I think it may have something to do with your king,” Dr. Perkins told Gansey. Gansey perked up.

 

“Excuse me?” Gansey asked. Ronan elbowed Gansey in the side. Gansey ignored him.

 

“It seemed to be a ring of some sort, it has two dancing lions on it,” Perkins told him. Gansey stopped.

 

“Did it look like a coat of arms? With stripes on one side?” Gansey asked. Perkins smiled and nodded.

 

“It did,” Perkins affirmed. Ganseys felt the thrill of possibility. There was a legend of Glendower’s coat of arms being engraved on a ring. The ring is said to have an engraved poem on the inside. It could be a clue.

 

“I’d like to see it professor If I could,” Gansey ventured.

 

“I’d like to show it to you, but I’m afraid it’s being taken by the historical society on Sunday,” Perkins told the boy regretfully. It was Friday now.

 

“Of course, if you’d like to visit me at my home tonight, that wouldn’t be a problem,” Perkins offered. Gansey stiffened. The idea that Perkins might be trying to trick him or lure him crossed his mind. Even if it hadn’t, Ronan’s gaze and nudges would not let him forget but…. It was Glendower.

 

Gansey looked at the old man before him.  He was Gansey’s height, perhaps a bit taller if he did not slouch. The man was chubby, and bright white hair crowned his head. He had a scruffy face, kind eyes behind glasses and an easy smile. There was no way this man, Perkins, planned on touching him…. Right?

 

“Can Ronan come along with me?” Gansey asked. Perkins looked a bit nervous at the idea. Gansey suspected the nerves were more from finding Ronan unpleasant rather than feeling his plans to have sex Gansey being squandered.

 

“Well of course,” Mr. Perkins agreed. Gansey gave his polite smile.

 

“Thank you, sir. We’ll be there at 7 sharp,” Gansey told him. Mr. Perkins laughed patting the boys on the back.

 

“Make it 5. I’ll feed you dinner,” Mr. Perkins replied.

 

 

It was 4:30 pm. Gansey and Ronan were piled into the pig and were off to Mr. Perkins residence.

 

“I still think you’re an idiot. This isn’t a good idea,” Ronan growled.

 

“It’ll be alright,” Gansey assured his friend. “You’re here so nothing will happen. There might be something really important on that ring.”

 

“And there might not,” Ronan pointed out. Gansey ignored this.

 

“Play some music, would you?” Gansey asked instead. Ronan shrugged and reached forward to turn on the radio. Before his fingers could touch the knobs, red and blue lights flashed behind the Camaro.

 

“Well shit,” Ronan glowered.

 

“It’s alright, we’ve got time,” Gansey assured him with an easy tone. Gansey eased the pig off to the side to park. The cops parked their flashing car behind him. Ronan was still simmering.

 

“We have nothing to hide,” Gansey reminded him.

 

“Today,” Ronan snorted.

 

The officer sauntered up to Ganseys window. At once, Gansey could see the recognition light up in the officers face.

 

“Mr. Gansey!” He exclaimed. Gansey smiled and reached a hand out. The officer took it with a firm shake.

 

“How are you tonight?” Gansey asked.

 

“Well not so good, I’m afraid,” The officer admitted. He gave no further information. “Can I see your license buddy?” The officer asked.

 

“Of course,” Gansey answered and he produced the piece of identity in a timely manner.

 

“Where were you off to tonight?” The officer asked as he looked over the ID.

 

“To Professor Perkins residence. He has some resources that Ronan and I have been working on,” Gansey told him. The officer nodded and handed the ID back. Gansey pocketed it. The officer sighed, hanging his head for a minute.

 

“Look, I hate to do this to you Gansey but we got a tip about your friend there,” The officer jerked his chin towards Ronan.

 

“I don’t understand,” Gansey said truthfully.

 

“We found drugs in his locker at school,” The officer admitted.

 

“What the fuck?!” Ronan exploded. “They’re not mine, they got fucking planted. I don’t smoke any god damn drugs!”

 

“Ronan,” Gansey tried to restrain. Then cooly back to the officer, “I assure you, my friend isn’t mixed up in that business. We’re together 24-7. I would have seen him doing it.”

 

“All the same, we still have to take him into custody,” The officer told the boy regretfully. Ronan’s car door opened. Gansey spun to see there was another officer pulling his friend from the car. Ronan cursed and struggled. It was then that Gansey realized it wasn’t just one cop car that had tailed him, but two.

 

“If he’s clean this will be resolved tonight,” The officer assured Gansey. “Go to your professor’s house and get those resources. Your friend will be waiting for you when you get home.” Gansey shook his head.

 

“I’d rather follow you back to the station. I can’t just leave him to go there alone,” Gansey replied.

 

“Nah, you go on son. We don’t have charges on you,” The officer said. Gansey wanted to argue, but he couldn’t He didn’t want Ronan to look more suspicious by arguing. So, Gansey nodded and went to start up the pig again. Gansey would not be going to Mr. Perkins home. It wasn’t safe without Ronan. He would just have to go home.

 

But the worst thing that could have happened at that time, happened.  The pig wouldn’t start. Gansey turned the ignition over and over. Gansey climbed out of the car to check things out too. The officer reappeared at his side.

 

“Car trouble?” the officer asked.

 

“I’ll call my friend Adam. He’s a mechanic,” Gansey told the man. The officer nodded.

 

“Alright. Can I give you a lift to your professors then? You can call your friend when you’re there. It’s not safe to just stand on the highway,” the officer offered, friendly smile. The officer was trying to help. Gansey was scared. This was going so wrong.

 

“No, that’s quite alright. I’ll be careful,” Gansey vowed, nervous smile. The officer saw this nervousness and incorrectly interpreted it.

 

“Hey, it’s no skin off of my back. Come on,” The officer told him. And so, the officer lead Gansey to the car and drove him to Mr. Perkins home. Mr. Perkins had a grand home like all the other professors. There were stone stairs winding up to the big front door. It looked like a refurbished Greek temple.

 

“I’ll see you make it in aright,” The officer told him helpfully. Gansey nodded and thanked him for his time, effort, and service. True to his word, the officer watched Gansey climb the stairs and knock on the door, and the officer did not leave until the boy was inside.

 

Gansey took a breath as he was lead into the corridor that connected to the main entrance of the house. Gansey noted that it was a bit dark inside of Mr. Perkins home. The maid who had let him in had disappeared to fetch Mr. Perkins. Gansey checked his phone for the time. It was 5:45. He was late.

 

From the shadows, the pudgy old professor emerged with a smile.

 

“Gansey boy, I didn’t think you’d make it!” The professor clasped his hands around Ganseys in a shake.

 

“I apologize, I had some car trouble on the highway,” Gansey told the man. It was not a lie. “I hope you didn’t wait on me to eat,” he added.

 

“I have medicines so I’m afraid even if I had wanted to, I couldn’t have. But I did put yours back, of course,” Mr. Perks informed him. Then the man looked past the boy, and Gansey knew immediately that his professor was looking for Ronan. “Gansey, where is your friend?”

 

“I’m afraid he couldn’t make it. He was very regretful,” Gansey assured his professor. His instructor’s expression seemed to shift at the knowledge in a way that was hard to perceive.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to see the artifact. I don’t think I’ll be able to stay for dinner with how late it is now,” Gansey told the man.

 

“I simply just can’t allow you not to eat anything after such a stressful endeavor on the road,” Mr. Perkins said. Then Mr Perkins walked off to the right down another hallway. “Come.” He commanded. Gansey followed. He hoped the dinner did not last long.

 

Gansey was not lead into a dining room, but a study. It was warm with a fireplace and had two armchairs. Mr. Perkins took a seat in one of the plush red chairs and gestured for Gansey to take the other. Gansey did.

 

“Your food is being heated up,” Perkins informed him. Gansey nodded understandingly.

 

“How have your classes been going, Mr. Perkins?” Gansey asked hoping small talk would be distracting. “Have the first years been giving you trouble?” Mr Perkins sighed.

 

“None of them are like you Gansey. They all are rather unruly. They can’t reason or listen to discipline,” Mr. Perkins.

 

“They’ll learn,” Gansey promised. Mr. Perkins didn’t reply to Gansey. It was clear he wasn’t interested in talking about his students at that moment. Instead, Mr. Perkins was very interested in staring at Gansey.

 

“Take your shoes off, Gansey,” Mr. Perkins encouraged. Gansey frowned, eyes sliding cowards. Mr. Perkins had his shoes on.

 

“Thank you, but I’m quite comfortable like this,” Gansey replied. Before Gansey could fully finish his sentence, Mr. Perkins cut him off.

 

“Take your shoes off,” Perkins repeated. Gansey hesitated, and then he did. Gansey set his boat shoes neatly to the side. Gansey did not have socks on and it was weird to feel the fabric of Mr. Perkins rug under his toes.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Gansey said, even though he had not wanted his shoes off.

 

A maid came in with a tray of food. She sat it down on the table beside Mr. Perkins and then she left. On the plate was turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots, and bread with a cup of water. Gansey wondered what he should say. The maid had seemed to place the food it on the table next to the wrong person. The idea of standing and retrieving the plate felt vaguely impolite so Gansey stayed seated and Mr. Perkins didn’t saying anything.

 

To Ganseys surprise, he watched Mr. Perkins pick up the piece of bread off of the plate with his fingers. The professor held the bread out to Gansey. Gansey furrowed his eyebrows but reached for it, a ‘Thank you’ on his tongue. As the boys hand came close, the bread moved away just slightly. It was not with a jerk, just a small pull. Gansey reached for it again, confused. Again, it was pulled away.

 

“Sir… I’m afraid I don’t understand---” Gansey began.

 

“Aren’t you going to have some?” Mr Perkins asked. The professor’s wrist settled on his knee now, bread still in hand. Gansey was still for a long moment because he thought he understood what might be going on but he refused to believe this was actually happening.

 

“Sir,” Gansey began again, voice withering.

 

“Aren’t you?” Perkins repeated, an eyebrow raised.

 

The two shared a long look, one determined, one hesitating. Finally, Gansey slowly got up from his chair and slid to his knees before his professor. Gansey looked to his instructor with apprehension, before leaning forward to take the bread into his mouth. Mr. Perkins allowed the boy to take a bite of the bread from his hand. Gansey was full of complicated emotions. Gansey couldn’t understand why he was allowing himself this shame. Gansey could not understand why he could not just excuse himself or say no for once. Mr. Perkins smiled and ran his fingers through Ganseys hair using his free hand.

 

“Good,” The older man praised.

 

Gansey was burning. Gansey yearned to jump to his feet, spit in his professor’s face and storm out. Gansey yearned to be Ronan at this moment, but he was exactly like himself. Gansey was helplessly obedient because that was the Gansey way.

 

Mr. Perkins fed Gansey all of the food with his fingers. Gansey did not bite anything else, instead, the instructor tore the pieces of bread and turkey small enough to place on Gansey tongue. The carrots were small enough to be slid the carrots between the boy's lips. Mr. Perkins undoubtedly enjoyed feeding Gansey the mashed potatoes above the other things.

 

Mr. Perkins scooped up the potatoes with his pointer finger and held it in front of the boy. Gansey would have to either lick the substance from the appendage or take the whole thing into his mouth. Gansey tried both. At first, Gansey mouthed the substance, but his lips still wrapped around the old mans finger. Gansey made the mistake of trying to lick the potatoes off too. This seemed to please Perkins immensely. Perkins took the savory mixture and rubbed Ganseys bottom lip like Gansey had done so many times himself. Mr. Perkins pushed his fingers past that Gansey’s lips rubbing the insides of Ganseys mouth. Gansey was miserable to find that his mouth sensitive to touch so Mr. Perkins probing earned him a couple of soft whimpers.

 

When Gansey finished eating his dinner, Perkins displayed his hand for Gansey to clean. Gansey did with an embarrassing amount of compliance. Gansey took the mans wrist and licked the butter and the gravy from the man’s palms.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself Gansey,” Mr. Perkins asked as Ganseys tongue dutifully slid between the man’s fingers. Gansey stopped.

 

“Sir, this… I just came to see the artifact,” Gansey tried to explain. Mr. Perkins pulled his hand back and wiped it more thoroughly on a napkin before shifting forward.

 

“Places like here, boy,” Perks reached out, rubbing a thumb over Ganseys nipple through his polo shirt. Gansey hissed.

 

“I know at the very least you know how it works if you haven’t done it in practice.” Perkins continued. Gansey had not practiced. Gansey knew from books but never had he really had the desire or the time to trade for that sort of time. Gansey’s pleasure laid with his desire to discover kings, not touching himself. Mr. Perkins leaned over, gathering Ganseys shirt and pulling it up. The tucked the folds under the boy's armpits, just high enough to show the boys pink nubs.

 

Gansey’s fingers fisted the rug, eyes trained on Mr. Perkins legs. Mr. Perks sighed, no, purred in in contentment at the sight of his prized student. The man ran a hand down the center of Gansey’s chest with more noises of admiration.

 

“Your skin is so beautiful, Gansey. No scars, no blemishes. Just perfection,” Mr. Perkins murmured. His fingers circled Ganseys nipple squeezing lightly. Gansey gasped, body jumping at the sensation. Perkins other thumb lightly touched the circle of pink flesh on Ganseys another nipple causing the boy to squirm.  

 

“You are sensitive, aren’t you?” Mr. Perkins observed. Gansey opened his mouth hoping to beg for the man to stop but as he did so his instructors' lips landed on his, kissing him hotly. Perkins openly rubbed his nipples now and Gansey cried out into his mouth.

 

“P-please,” Gansey whispered against his lips.

 

Mr. Perkins reached down, directing Gansey to sit up on his knees so his chest was flush with the older man’s legs.

 

“Undress me, Gansey. Can you do that for me?” Mr. Perkins asked. He didn’t wait for Gansey to accept his request. The man took Ganseys fingers and placed them on his shirt and he sat back. Shakily, Gansey undid the buttons. As he worked, Perkins rubbed his knees against Ganseys nipples. The sensation was such an odd one, like tickling building in his stomach. One point, the sensations of it felt so overwhelming, Gansey was rendered boneless and all he could do was lay his face in the older man’s lap and groan.

 

Gansey felt good.

 

This was wrong.

 

Mr. Perkins pet the boy's hair as Gansey worked his breaths out, trying to manage himself. Eventually Gansey got the man’s shirt off. Perkins seemed satisfied with this for now and took Ganseys hands again before kissing them. Gansey was trembling.

 

“Stand,” Mr. Perkins ordered. Wobblily, the boy did. Perkins watched and then directed the boy to turn around. “Take off your shirt and unbutton your pants.”

 

With a lot of pause and hesitation, Gansey did what he was asked. Mr. Perkins hummed, hands-on falling on the boys' hips, fingers delving under his pants and underwear. Slowly Mr. Perkins slid the boys pants and undergarments to the ground. Gansey meant to fist the fabric and keep his clothes on, but instead… he helped his professor take the pants off.

 

Gansey was naked now.

 

A hand pressed on the boys back-urging Gansey to lean over. Gansey bit his lip in shame but he obeyed.

 

“So good for me, Gansey.” Mr. Perkins murmured. The man pulled Ganseys ass cheeks apart to look at the boy's hole. Mr. Perkins stroked the skin around his hole with his finger. Gansey made a choked sound.

 

Mr. Perkins directed Gansey to turn around. The professor positioned the boy on his lap. One leg bent, one slightly straight and arms around his instructor's shoulders, Gansey buried his face in Mr. Perkins neck.

 

Mr. Perkins reached to his side table and squirted something into his hand. Gansey didn’t want to see although he knew what it was. A wet cool finger ran over his entrance and Gansey gasped.

 

“It’s alright boy, it’s alright,” Mr. Perkins cooed at him. Just the very tip of the man’s finger was pressing in and out of Ganseys hole.

 

“This will hurt, but I will make it feel good my boy. Yes?” Mr. Perkins said. Even though it could not be a question, Gansey nodded. Mr. Perkins pressed the pad of his finger in. Gansey went rigid, his breath escaping him.

 

“No stiffening, relax now, relax,” Mr. Perkins pet his back as his finger pressed in further, and further, and even further still. Finally, all knuckles in, the professor let his finger be still in Gansey for just a moment. After a sufficient amount of time, the professor he wiggled his fingers as if in hello. It hurt and Gansey grunted in pain. Mr. Perkins added another finger despite this. The professor's second finger sank in next to its brother with ease.

 

“Ah Gansey, even your body is obedient, you’re so tight and yet pulling me in so well,” Mr. Perkins praised. Gansey shuttered and this caused Mr. Perkins fingers to brush up against something inside of him. A surprising noise escaped Gansey’s lips.

 

“Ah, there it is,” Mr. Perkins grinned, kissing Ganseys ear. Then the professor angled his fingers and pressed the pad of his finger against the source of pleasure and began rubbing it relentlessly. Gansey cried out, his body jerking of its own accord.

 

Gansey grasped onto his professor’s neck like he was a life jacket as his instructor fingered him mercilessly. Things were building and Gansey didn’t know if he could feel any better than he already did. And when it was becoming too much to handle, Mr. Perkins fingers disappeared.

 

“On the carpet,” Mr. Perkins instructed. In a daze, Gansey complied, climbing off his instructor’s lap, all jelly legs. He laid himself on the carpet. Mr. Perkins stood, ridding his body of his shoes, pants, and underwear. Then he followed the boy to the ground, spooning his soft body from behind.

 

“You’re going to feel so good,” Mr. Perkins whispered, licking his ear, hot and dirty. Gansey felt Mr. Perkins prick enter him. It was thick, bigger than any boys Gansey had seen in the shower rooms after swimming lessons. His professors cock throbbed and thrummed inside of Gansey and it was hot, so hot it was scalding. The cock was bare with nothing separating the professor from his student.

 

Mr. Perkins wasted no time in shoving his cock into the hilt. Gansey cried out, turning his face into the rug. Mr. Perkins wanted none of that, and he pressed Ganseys hair away from his student's flushed face.

 

“Look at me sweetheart,” Mr. Perkins commanded. Gansey looked at him. His professor’s eyes found the boys at once and locked their gaze in place. Gansey was a mess, hair shapeless and swooping towards the carpet, his brow furrowed with need, and his mouth open ready to omit moans and panting. Gansey could feel the man behind him sweating, his wrinkles were prominent, and Gansey could feel his protruding belly simultaneously hard and soft against his back.

 

Mr. Perkins kept eye contact and he began moving inside of Gansey. Each thrust was purposeful, his eyes watchful on Ganseys. Gansey began to enjoy the stretch the old man’s cock was doing and small gasps and moans escaped his lips. He kept his eyes on his professor as he was told, even when his instructor found his prostate. Gansey’s hand flew to find his professors shoulder and a broken moan escaped his lips. One elbow propped the two up as Mr. Perkins drove into that place over and over again.

 

Mr. Perkins kept his thrusts measured and hard, pointed to Ganseys prostate. Sometimes the man sped up and when Gansey thought he would lose himself, he slowed again, just teasing the prostate. Gansey sobbed moans and begged for something he did not know he needed. Gansey knew it was a textbook term but it could not appear in his mind. All he knew was how desperately he wanted it.

 

“Please,” Gansey plead desperately.

 

“Are you my good boy, Gansey?” Mr. Perkins grunted, slamming into Gansey prostate particularly hard. He kissed Gansey.

 

“Yes, please,” Gansey cried again.

 

Mr Perkins sped up one final time and did not stop until something hot exploded against Ganseys prostate and pushed Gansey over the edge. Gansey found his body was not his anymore and all he was was pleasure. Gansey moaned, body jerking out the orgasm and the old man behind him steadied him as he filled the young boy with his seed. Gansey, never having orgasmed before and never having an experienced lover before, orgasmed for a long while and passed out almost immediately after.

 

 

When Gansey woke again, it was from another orgasm. The boy cried out, spurting. The room was no longer dark and lit with fire but was white with sun through the windows. Arms wrapped around Gansey him and the situation flooded back to him.

 

“Good morning Gansey,” Mr. Perkins greeted, still lazily thrusting into the boy. Gansey realized that they must have been connected the entire night. They still lay on the carpet the way they were the night before, the only difference was that a blanket covered them now. Gansey found himself wondering how long Mr. Perkins had been fucking him in his sleep.

 

Gansey shamefully came again when Mr. Perkins filled his hole with cum again. Boneless, Gansey could do nothing but jerk as he came and Mr. Perkins kissed his shoulders.

 

“I asked the maid to bring breakfast,” Mr. Perkins told the boy. Gansey must have tensed because Mr. Perkins added, “We will both have forks, I assure you Gansey.” Gansey felt relieved.

 

“The ring will be brought too. A promise is a promise after all,” Mr. Perkins continued. Gansey had forgotten about the ring. Remembering started to remove the boy from this cloud of unreal events. And then Mr. Perkins wrapped his fingers around his cock. Gansey gasped, head pressing back. The boys head fit perfectly underneath the older man’s chin. With his free hand, the professor pushed some of Ganseys hair to the side and kissed his temple.

 

“She’s bringing a cork too…. I hope you’ll allow me. I want you to keep what I’ve emptied inside of you, if just a little bit longer,” Mr. Perkins continued. His hand started to stroke Gansey harder, faster. He pressed his cock against Gansey’s prostate again.

 

“Please,” Gansey plead. He wanted the madness to stop now. But he felt so good. Mr. Perkins breathed hotly on his neck.

 

“I want to feel your hole tighten around me once more Gansey. Be a good boy for me now,”


End file.
